A variety of windows and front windshields for automobiles have been developed and are known for providing a line of sight out of a vehicle and protection to a driver of the vehicle. Vehicle windows and windshields, and particularly semi-truck windows and windshields, are often attached to a bulky frame. The bulky frame causes the windshield to provide a limited view out of the vehicle that may obstruct vision and cause safety hazards for the driver and other persons on the road. Further, automobiles often include a front windshield and at least one side window formed of different pieces of material. The front windshield in automobiles, and particularly in semi-trucks, is often attached at a sharp angle relative to a front engine portion of the vehicle such that the overall shape of the vehicle is not particularly aerodynamic.